Talk:ChatTags/Archive 1
Links don't work I installed this script on es.ben10, and the links (internal and external) don't work anymore. These appear as normal text. [[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [TalkPetic. diseño] 17:36, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for finding this bug! I've updated the script. Links now work! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 04:33, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Great script. Thanks! --[[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [TalkPetic. diseño] 06:35, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Script don't work when... The script stops working when switching between general chat and private chat. Very strange o_O. Greetings ! --[[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [TalkPetic. diseño] 19:02, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for finding another bug! I've updated the script. Thanks again! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 22:34, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Big and small How 'bout addin' the big and small tags?-- :Done! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 01:32, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi! Can update the script to use URL_OF_THE_IMAGE/img? I hope not to be annoying :) 06:08, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Done! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 10:19, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Great! One thing, would not it be advisable to establish something like a max-width and max-height? 21:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Done! :D—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 02:52, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: Thanks, really thanks! :) 19:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Not working The script isn't working on the Rooster Teeth Wiki. I have set up the stuff needed for custom chat js and css. Would someone please look at those pages and see what's wrong? [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 05:46, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with the pages. It's working fine for me.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 08:23, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Informing Hello there! People at my wiki demanded this script. I will add this. But I do not agree about some part of this script (image adding) . And thus, I'll copy this script, modify but I will still credit the full thing. I'll put a link to the script that my wiki chat fetches later. Cheers~! Pot19 13:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Here it is: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Potassium19/chattags.js Summary: Removed: YouTube and Image. Added : if(t.match(/(?=.*\@.*)(?=.*\:)/gi)) { $m = $m.replace(/\@(.*):/gi, '@$1:'); } Cheers! Pot19 15:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :There is an unwanted "$" below the script. Please remove it.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 13:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Youtube For the Youtube tag, instead of copying and pasting a small part of the url, can it be changed to take the whole address? Like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi-Q2VmdSGA instead of gi-Q2VmdSGA. It is much more intuitive, and it would be easier to explain how to use the tag that way. [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 15:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :I do not plan to do this, sorry.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 13:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Maybe a yt-long tag, if not possibly a iframe one? Chris Lowles 05:40, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Translate Spoiler Tag Hello again! Can you edit the "Show" and "Hide" from the Spoiler tag, according to these messages: MediaWiki:Show and MediaWiki:Hide? For example, if you use ChatTags on a Spanish Wiki, automatically will be show the spanish message. Thanks! [[User:Benfutbol10|'Benfutbol10']] [TalkPetic. diseño] 00:58, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Instead of using the messages from the MediaWiki pages, I have added multi-language support. Please post translations here or add them directly to /code.js. Thanks!—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 05:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Image resize Hey, do you think it's possible to add a resize feature to the image? Like you type in image 500px then you can resize it/ Frostyflytrap (talk) 16:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :It is possible, but I do not plan to do this. 200×200 is enough.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 22:30, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Group Chat I know this isn't the right place to ask, I don't know where I should ask, but has anyone here made a working group chat system already? Frostyflytrap (talk) 02:06, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :If you mean "group private chat," then yes.—[[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'AnmatedCaroons']] 10:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Problem Hello, there is a problem with the code on this wiki, is not loading at all, it's a spanish wiki. Do you know if ChatTags works with other codes in MediaWiki:Chat.css? Thank you. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 22:58, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Please try clearing your browser's cache. [[User talk:AnimatedCartoons|'''']] 21:28, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey toons, i'd like to bring your attention to the fact that the image code is no longer working. I have identified the problem, it's the quote (/*) ahead of the actuall tag. I'd like to know why it's been disabled, and, if you don't intend to re-enable it, would like to copy for use on my wiki. I'll give you credit, of course. The Harbinger of Order 19:13, March 11, 2014 (UTC) : It has been disabled per this http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:ChatTags/code.js. User:Lil' Miss Rarity 19:17, March 11, 2014 (UTC) : Oh dear. Can that be fixed? : The Harbinger of Order 19:19, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Everything can be fixed, I just don't know how so I did my best to seal off the XSS risk by disabling the tag. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 19:22, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Better that than risk it. Oh well. I'm willing to wait. :P ::The Harbinger of Order 19:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Would not it be helpful to simply put a notice on the page pointing code? also, not many know as "disturbing" the code ... in fact, many do not even know the tag or "parameters" that can be used in this. Personally, I doubt that this issue "is extended" for those who know the HTML, so to speak, well they should know they should not misuse this. 21:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::It's to stop those who do know how to exploit this and will full well try to do it. This sort of thing couldn't be an accident by any means. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 22:21, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::: And... why not have two codes? The first, and ''default (ChatTags/code.js) without the img tag, and the second (ChatTags/code.js/images.js per example) can be the optional code :) 20:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because it's best to wait until someone fixes the security hole in the current code instead of splitting it into two scripts. One with a hole and one without. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 00:54, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::On the subject of possible security breaches, the YT tag seems to override YouTube's age-restriction protocol. ::::The Harbinger of Order 19:48, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Using /\([^"\n*?)\]/gi (and perhaps also adding an ampersand in the square brackets as well?) seems to solve this problem, however, i don't want to change anything in the code in case there's still a way around it. I think that another possible solution would be to use a functio in the replace() method, to split the URL of the URL in any quote mark, and take the first value, though i'm not sure. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Spotify tag As with Soundcloud tags, it would be awesome to have a Spotify tag, quite literally the exact same as the Soundcloud but using Spotify widgets. Reference: http://developer.spotify.com/technologies/widgets/spotify-play-button/ - Chris Lowles 08:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC)